


Adotp A Ômega

by Moeew



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ABO, BTSpack, Bigbangpack, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Broken!pack, M/M, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omegaverse, alfa/beta/omega, bigbang, bigbang!alphas, bts - Freeform, poliamor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moeew/pseuds/Moeew
Summary: Uma semana depois, Namjoon acordou ômega. E viu seus sonhos ruírem. Como tal, não podia liderar um grupo, muito menos ser rapper. Ele queria superar, agora um ômega lúpus, encontrou a oportunidade de se mostrar capaz, quando a empresa YG Entertainment lhe oferece um contrato e a chance de ser o novo ômega do BigBang.





	Adotp A Ômega

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história já esteve no Spirit, mas eu não tenho mais conta lá. Decidi trazê-la para cá.  
> Espero que deem muito amor ao Nam, ele merece <3  
> AAA, BigBang só tem quatro membros.  
> E o pack de BTS é babaca.  
> Estão avisados.

Em primeiro lugar, uma semana depois do seu primeiro calor, Namjoon se enviou diferente.

Sua visão estava mais forte, tanto que não resistiu e sorriu ao ver um pequeno vagalume parando sobre uma cabeceira da cama.

O seu olfato mais sensível, se sentiu à vontade no sabor da cozinha.

Sentou-se na cama com certa lentidão, seu quadril estava estranhamente pesado.

Algo em seu interior ou fez aqua quando seus pés descalcem tocaram o chão. A hora ruim se arastou por seu peito. Queria correr de volta a cama quentinha e sua manta fofa.

“Bom dia” teve uma impressão da sua voz mais suave que um normal.

“Unhm” anyone dos outros companheiros respondeu, continuaram a olha-lo estranho.

“Algo errado?” Perguntou ao telefone na mesa e vê-los se olhandoem por um.

“Yoongi parecia estressado.

"Eu ..." seu reflexo no armário, aquelas palavras resoaram por sua cabeça. Agora tudo se encaixava.

Tem algo que queira nos contar? Seokjin foi cuidadoso em escolher como palavras.

“Eu não sabia, hyung” confessou. "Estou tão surpreso por vocês."

“Conta outra” foi Taehyung que respondeu. "Um ômega sempre sabe."

“Então, por que você não desconfiou?” Responde-se tão grosseiro quanto. “Demorei 26 anos para ter, como eu poderia saber?”

“Não fale assim com ele” o maknae rosnou, defendendo o outro ômega, esquecendo que Namjoon também era um.

“N-Não grite com o Nammie” grunhiu ao tampar seus ouvidos sensíveis.

“Os ouvidos dele estão sangrando” o beta se aproximou, levando um panorama a frio até as orelhas feridas do ômega.

“Jimin!” Taehyung chiou enciumado. “Deixo-o ai!”

“Ele está machucado, Tae” foi Hoseok quem respondeu, também preocupado com o estado de Namjoon.

“Eu sou o ômega do Bangtan! Devem se preocupar comigo, não com essa... coisa.”

Antes de ser classificado, Namjoon já sentia que a personalidade do ômega sofria um desvio.

Agora como ômega, sofrendo na própria pele. Sentia o quanto Kim Taehyung poderia ser cruel.

Ele teimou, até que todos saíssem e fossem lhe dar atenção.

Namjoon foi deixado sozinho.

**AO**

“Nós não podemos manter um ômega com líder” o Manager concluiu.

“Muito menos, deixar que continue como Rapper” um dos produtores interviu.

“É o que eu sou!” O ômega colocou as mãos sobre seu peito. “Eu posso ser um ômega, mas nada além disso mudou!”

“Se quiser continuar no grupo, vai ter de abrir mão de muitas coisas” o manager continuou, não focando no par de olhos chorosos. “Depois da descoberta, o hate aumentou e nossas vendas estão caindo drasticamente.”

“Eu” desistiu de se defender, ao ver com seus próprios olhos, as planilhas de crescimento.

“Queremos o melhor para você e o grupo. Peço que colabore, Namjoon.”

“Yoongi!” O produtor recebeu o alfa de braços abertos. “Então, temos uma boa resposta?”

“Eu aceito ser o novo líder” a pouca staff comemorou em silêncio.

Namjoon se levantou e passou por eles sem dizer mais nada.

Não estava magoado por ter perdido o cargo de líder. Mas por Yoongi não ter tido a consideração de lhe contar.

Enquanto atravessava o corredor longo, podia ouvir risadas femininas. Elas caçoavam de si.

Quando tropeçou e foi parar no chão, os risos aumentaram.

Ele era a nova piada da empresa. ~~Não duvidava que do K-Pop.~~

_Quem poderia imaginar que Kim Namjoon era ômega?_

**AO**

Quando adentrou o quarto, a maknae line o olhou estranho.

“Algo errado?” Viu que eles ainda lhe analisavam.

“Nada” desviaram o olhar, voltando a ignorar. 

Namjoon agarrou uma toalha e seguiu para o banho.

Dentro do box, enquanto retirava as roupas, sentiu algo escorrer por seu nariz. O gosto ferreo logo tomou conta de sua boca.

Se apressou em focar o espelho, vendo um grande corte em sua testa e o estado dos ralados de seu braços, que rapidamente passaram a arroxear.

Sentiu-se tonto, apoiando-o se na borda da pia para não cair.

Fez o que pode para chegar a banheira vazia, deixando seu corpo capotar sobre ela.

Olhou o teto branco com a vista borrada de vermelho. Seus machucados queimavam, mas sequer tinha força para se levantar.

Fechou seus olhos e esperou pelo pior.

Ouviu a porta ser aberta e passos vindos em sua direção.

A pessoa então ligou a torneira, deixando a água na temperatura mais fria. Para em seguida sair e trancar a porta com chave.

Namjoon pensou se havia feito tanto mal a alguém, ao ponto de merecer aquilo.

**AO**

Quando acordou novamente, cerca de cinco dias depois, estava preso numa cama de hospital, cercado de aparelhos e sozinho.

“Sem visitas pelo momento. Irei avisa-lo quando for possível” uma voz desconhecida se fez presente do outro lado.

Namjoon pode ouvir a porta bater, se esforçando para manter seus olhos abertos:

“Como se sente?” O médico questionou.

“Por que não me deixou morrer?”

“Você ainda tem muito pela frente, garoto” anotou algo em sua prancheta.

“Seria melhor. É isso que todos querem agora.”

“O que está tentando me dizer?”

“Alguma dessas pessoas que estão esperando eu acordar, vai ficar decepcionada” concluiu com o olhar vago. “Eu não tentei me matar, Doutor. Posso estar passando por uma fase difícil, mas não seria capaz de fazer isso. Tenho algo precioso aqui.”

“Todos os indícios me levam a acreditar que você tentou se suicidar” deitou o lápis sobre a prancheta. “O que lhe prende aqui, como acabou de mencionar?”

“Minha mãe” viu o médico vacilar diante de sua resposta.

“Já pode receber visitas, quer que eu avise ...?”

“Não quero ver ninguém. Se eu precisar, peço.”

“Se prefere assim” suspirou. “Espero que fique bom logo.”

“Obrigado.”

**AO**

“Pra você” a enfermeira estendeu um belo buquê de lírios, a qual o ômega pegou e logo verificou de quem se tratava. “Um alfa veio traze-lo. Perguntou se pode vê-lo, devo recusar sua visita?”

“Deixe-o entrar” pediu. Sentando-se na cama e arrumando-as de forma mínima, retirando pequenos amassados de sua roupa.

“Namjoon” o alfa cumprimentou.

“Fique surpreso com a sua visita. Agradeça ao BigBang por mim ”se referiu ao buquê.

“É justamente por eles que aqui” retirou alguns papeis de sua massa. “Depois de muita insistência por parte dos garotos, chegou o momento de arriscarmos um pouco mais.”

“Não entendo.”

“Esse é um contrato de interesse mútuo, peço que leia com cuidado” entregou a papelada ao ômega.

“Confio em você. Pode me dizer que se trata.

“A YG está disposta a assinar contrato com você, em posição de rapper. A pedido dos alfas, o contrato estabelece uma integração ao grupo. “Se aceitar, você será oficialmente o ômega do BigBang.”


End file.
